My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Transcript
(Opening Scene: Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Nolee, and Delancey are walking towards the Dish) (Scene: The girls walk into the Dish, which is crowded with a lot of people) Barbie: Wow! Boy (on the phone, talking to a boy): Dude, that was my agent. (hangs up) I booked the part. I'm weiner boy! Girl 1 (talking to two girls): And I'm all "Hello, how real is it that I actually talk to my zits?" Girl 2 (talking to the cashier): And a double-shot, iced half, cafe nonfat, soy mocha latte. Barbie (loudly): Think we can find the guys? Chelsea (loudly): What?! Nolee (loudly): She said I think I want fish eyes! Chelsea (loudly): What? Why? Barbie (loudly): What? Delancey (loudly): You want to wear a disguise? Madison (loudly): What? (River, Sutton, Hudson and Ellis wave at their direction) (Scene: The girls walk inside the school) Madison: I can't believe you told that guy we're extras. Delancey: It worked, didn't it? Barbie: Now we just have to find a place to watch the scene without getting thrown out. Delancey: Why watch it when we can be in it? Nolee: Really? Madison: No, no way will they think we're really extras. Barbie: Why not? We're totally the right age. Maybe they'll just think we're part of the group. Chelsea: Yeah, except we're the only extras not dressed for gym class. (sees the extras dressed in workout clothes) Nolee: What do we do? Barbie: They had to have costumes, right? What if we say we forgot our outfits? Delancey: No way. They'd send us home. Madison: Maybe we should just forget it. I mean, we're not suppose to be here anyway. Barbie: No, Madison, come on. How often do we have the chance to be in a movie? Madison: But we don't have the right clothes. Chelsea: Delancey, do you think you snag that banner without anyone noticing? Delancey: Sure, why? Chelsea: Trust me. (The girls head behind the bleachers and Chelsea starts cutting the banner) Barbie: No way. Can you...really? Chelsea: Totally. I got my sewing kit in my bag. Audra: Alright, extras, let's go. Line up in front of me to get your places. Nolee (peeks out from the bleachers): Uh-oh. Hurry. Chelsea: I'm trying! Madison: You really think this will work? Delancey: It has to. Audra: I like you two standing by the climbing wall. (directs the two extras to the wall. To Delancey) Can you climb a knotted rope? Delancey: Sure. (heads towards the rope wall) Audra: You guys, go over by the balance beam and wait for my cue. (directs Barbie and Madison towards the balance beam. To Nolee) You run the obstacle course on the other side. Nolee: Yoga poses? Audra: Barbie: Oh...my...Gosh. It's Lindsay Lohan! Madison: I know. I can't believe it. Jim: Okay. ()You all attend a school that secretly trains teen government spies. In this scene, Ryan helps Lindsay train for her first mission. Ready, and...action! (Points the camera at Lindsay and Ryan as it starts filming) Ryan (as Derek): So, you really think you can handle this, huh? Lindsay (as Laurel): Watch me. Chelsea: As "sweat girl"? Audra: Extras, I need your attention! We're done for the day, so grab your yellow call sheets and meet us at the Bridal Path by the bridge, tomorrow morning. Wardrobe call at 6 am. Thanks everybody. (Barbie passes their yellow call sheets) Nolee: Did she say "tomorrow", as in we're officially part of this movie? Madison: Did she say "6 am"? Chelsea: At the Bridal Path. Maybe you'll get to ride a horse or something. You love to ride. Madison: I never even seen 6 am. Barbie: Slumber party! One of us will wake up when the alarm goes off and she will get the rest of us up. We'll make it. We have to. We're in a movie! (Girls cheer and scream in excitement) (Scene: Madison's Pad) Chelsea (placed an alarm clock with a lot of other clocks): That's 20 alarm clocks, all set to go off between 5 and 5:15 am. Barbie (on the computer): Perfect. Madison (painting her toes): Think it'll be enough? Delancey: Tell me you're kidding? Nolee: We shouldn't need any alarms at all. If we're in tune with our bodies, our eternal clocks will get us up all by themselves. Madison: My eternal clock is tired. It likes to sleep in. Chelsea: I wondered if we can get a rooster. (Madison, Nolee, and Delancey laughs) Barbie: I found it! (reading) Spy Society, starring Lindsay Lohan, now in production. (looking at two Spy Society pictures on the screen) Laurel St. Clair, played by Lindsay Lohan, is a high school spy who uses her superior intellect, and physical skill, to help thwart a ring of international art thieves. Newcomer Ryan Ridley plays Lohan's love interest. Delancey: Ryan Ridley? Am I the only one who noticed how cute he is? Madison: Are you kidding? He's adorable. Chelsea: Really? I couldn't say. I was too busy moping up sweat to notice. Delancey (scoffs): You must get over yourself. Nolee: You only got sweatgirl because you were the last extra place, right? So, tomorrow, just make sure Audra sees you first. Barbie: You guys, this is so cool. There's a link to all these Lindsay Lohan interviews. She seems totally normal, exactly the kinda girl we hang out with. Chelsea: Do you think she is though or is that just her image? Madison: Well, we'll find out, right? We're working with her now. Nolee: And I read that a lot of actors meet their best friends on the set. Delancey: Right. Like Lindsay Lohan doesn't already have a ton of friends. Nolee: Best friends, though. Friends who aren't all Hollywood and snobby. Barbie: Exactly. It said here that she's not Hollywood at all. She's from New York like us. Madison: It would be pretty cool. (picks up her snow globe) She's such a big celebrity. Just hanging out with her would open every door in the world. (Scene switches to a tropical island where Madison and Lindsay are sunbathing) Madison: So, what do you think? Lindsay: Madison, this script is amazing. I'm calling my agent and telling him we have to make it. (Madison's dream fantasy ends back to the room) Chelsea: You know, all of the hottest designers gives celebrities outfits to wear at awards shows. It's the most unbelievable advertising you can get. (Scene changes to the red carpet) Reporter: Lindsay, you look great. Tell us, who are you wearing tonight? Lindsay: It's beautiful, isn't it? It's a Chelsea original. (Chelsea's dream fantasy ends) Barbie: I bet the hardest thing about being a celebrity is planning. How can she find time to fit in making movies with all the fun stuff she gets to do? (She rolls out her sleeping bag as the scene transits to a night Lindsay: Barbie, Party guest (to other guests): Yeah, and I shredded this totally awesome wave... Barbie: It was fun. Wait till you see what we're doing tomorrow. After you get off the set, I got us invited to that new restaurant in the Hills, A-list only. And then the evening, a movie premiere. (Barbie's dream fantasy ends) Delancey: I think the best part is (Scene: Movie set) (Scene: Wardrobe trailer) Madison: Medium. (catches equestrian clothes) Chelsea: Medium. (catches equestrian clothes) Barbie: Medium. (catches equestrian clothes) Nolee: Medium. (catches equestrian clothes) Delancey: Medium. (catches equestrian clothes) (Scene changes to Barbie looking through the camera as the song "Feel Like LA" plays) (Scene switches to Audra: Go for Audra. Audra: Excuse me. (heads to Jim) Jim. Jim (sipping his coffee): What's up? Audra: It's Samantha. We got a call from her agent. She was rollerblading to the set and broke her leg. Jim: You're kidding. What are you telling me, she can't do the film? Audra: Not unless we postpone the shoot. Jim: We can't. We're only in town for, like, two weeks and...No, we'll find somebody else, one of the extras maybe. It's a small part. (Jim and Audra turn to see Madison trying to calm her horse) Madison: Whoa, easy, fella, easy. (begins riding around the set as Jim and Audra look on, amazed and surprise) Jim: She is gorgeous. She'll be perfect. (Scene ) (Scene: Lunch Tent) (Scene: Lindsay Lohan's trailer) (Scene: Bridle Path) (Scene: Madison's trailer) (Scene: The Dish) Hudson: Lindsay Lohan is the star of the movie? She's, like, the perfect girl! Ellis: And you really got to meet her and hang out in her trailer? Barbie: For a while too. Hudson: I don't believe it! River: So, wait. You're saying that if Hudson and Ellis had gone outside with you the other day, they'd had met Lindsay Lohan too? Chelsea: Sure seems that way. Sutton: Genius! (highfives River as they both laugh) Ellis (to Hudson): I'm never listening to you again as long as I live. Delancey: Don't worry, Ellis. You can still meet Lindsay someday, somehow. Sutton: Years from now, when she's already taken. (the group laughs at him) Ellis (annoyed): Thanks. That really helps. (Scene: The Buzz Lounge) (Scene: Outside The Dish) Barbie: I don't get it. (checks her watch) Madison was suppose to meet us a half hour ago so we could walk to the set. It's not like her to be this late. Chelsea: I thought she'd be early. She must be dying to tell us about the rest of her date with Ryan. Delancey: Call her. We don't wanna be late for the set. Nolee: Even though they'll make us sit around forever. Delancey: It doesn't matter. It's Mini Muffin Day at the crafts service table, and I wanna get there before they're gone. (Barbie takes out her cellphone and begins dialing) Nolee: You know, we could buy mini muffins at the Dish. Delancey: It's not the same. Barbie (on her cell): Madison, hey! We're outside the Dish. Where are you? Really? You are? Okay, cool, we'll meet you there. (hangs up) Nolee: So, what's up? Barbie: She's...already at the set. She had her dad drive her in. Nolee: Without telling us? Delancey: Weird. My guess, she probably so the girls get going before they are late. (Scene: Madison's Trailer) The girls go to Madison's trailer and they ask her what happened between her and Ryan. She doesn't want to talk to them because they embarrassed her at the Buzz Lounge, so she doesn't properly answer any of their questions and asks them to leave so she can go over her lines. She says she will see them at lunch but (Scene: Lunch Tent) she sits with Lindsay and Ryan instead. Lindsay: Hey, Madison. Are those your friends? Madison (sees them waving): Yeah. Lindsay: I think they're trying to get your attention. Madison: I think they're just waving. (turns her back to them) I'll catch up with them later. Nolee: Whoa! What was that? Barbie: Am I crazy? Didn't we say we see her at lunch? Delancey (scoffs): She saw us... Chelsea: And totally blew us off! (The girls walk away from the lunch tent) Barbie: This is just weird. We need to talk to her tonight. (Scene: Madison's Pad) (Scene: Madison's trailer) (Scene: The Dish) Barbie (reading the newspapers with pictures of Madison with Ryan and Lindsay): "Who's the girl in It boy Ryan Ridley's life?", "Getting cozy with the cities' hottest young celebs", "Spy Society stars spied local club", "Is Ryan Ridley in Love?" Delancey (groans in frustration): I so don't wanna go to the set tomorrow. Ellis: What are you talking? You guys have the best jobs in the universe. Chelsea: We would, if we didn't have to see Madison everyday! Hudson: Whoa! Jealous much? Chelsea: No! Okay, I mean, yeah. I'd love to have a role in the movie, and get a trailer, and hang out with celebrities. Hudson (to River): They're jealous. Barbie: We're not, we're happy for her. At least, we were until she decided she was too good for any of her actual friends. Chelsea: Exactly! In the week and half since she got this part, I think we got to talk to her maybe once. Nolee: She won't even walk to the set with us. She has her dad drive her so she can "get into character". (uses air quotes) Delancey: What character? She has, like, five lines. Barbie: I never thought I say this, but I can't wait until we're not working on this movie anymore. River: Wait till you'll see the wrap party we're throwing for you this weekend. I promise it'll make you feel better. Barbie: Think Madison will bring her celebrity boyfriend? Delancey: To hang out with us "little people"? Yeah right. (the group sees Madison comes in, dressed and acting like a celebrity, and hears her talking differently) Madison (on her cell phone): Mm-mm. Oh, breaking up. Gotta jump, Linds. (hangs up) Smooches. (to Kenzie) I need a double-shot, icedhalf, cafe nonfat, soy mocha latte. Thanks, you're a peach. River: Madison, hey. Madison (sees them and removes her shades): Hey. (comes over to them) That's so funny seeing you guys here. Chelsea: We always come here. Madison: Mm-mm. (looks at the newspapers featuring her instead of talking to the group) Oh, look. Are those my clippings? Barbie: Your "clippings"? Madison (picks up the newspapers): Did you see this caption? They called me "Ryan's beautiful mystery girl". I think it's so sweet. Hmm, I wonder if I should link my name to the media. The city's probably sick of being curious, right? Delancey: I'm sure it's all they think about. Sutton: So, Madison, you're bringing your new boyfriend to our unofficial wrap party this weekend? Madison: Yeah, uh, about that, I'm not sure I could go. Delancey: Yeah, there's a shocker. Barbie: Why not? You told us last week you'll be there. Madison: I know, but the film's ending soon and Ryan's going back to L A. I just don't have a lot of time with him, you know. River: Bring him along. Madison: To this party? (laughs) I mean, he's Ryan Ridley. He's turning into a big star. That means real parties with celebrities, not just a bunch of us hanging out and listening to music. Sutton: What? That's not good enough for you and your boyfriend? Madison (laughs): No, I just don't think we can make it, that's all. Kenzie (holding Madison's latte): Got a latte for Madison? Madison: That's my caffeine fix. Gotta jet. Toodles. (gets her drink from and leaves) (Scene: The Metropolitan Museum of Art) Jim: Cut! That was great, Madison. One more time and we'll have everything we need. Let's take 5 and we'll go again. Makeup artist (fixing the wig on Madison): You look perfect. Madison: Thanks. Audra: Okay, let's recap. In this scene, Laurel and Derek, uncover at the museum, capture Liza and bring her down. Ready? Lindsay: Ready. Audra: Great! All set here, Jim. Jim: Perfect, and action! Lindsay (as Laurel): The Museum's collection of arms and armor consists of about 15 thousand objects. The oldest of which dates about 400 b.c. (Madison as Liza peeks from behind as Lindsay (Laural) looks on as Madison (Liza) opens the hidden door to a case) NOW! (One of the knights in armor, Ryan as Derek, grabs Madison (Liza) by the arm as she flungs the case across the room. Barbie, Nolee, Delancey and the other extras as students look on in horror as Lindsay (Laurel) goes after Madison (Liza) as she grabs for the case. She manage to grab a flag from one of the armor and traps Lindsay (Laurel) and goes off, not before Lindsay (Laurel) removes the flag and gets a boost from Ryan (Derek) to the second floor) Lindsay (as Laurel): Throw me your sword! (Ryan (Derek) throws a sword to her as she cuts a flag drapping, swings across and over Madison (Liza) and successfully pulls down the gate with Madison (Liza) defeated and Ryan (Derek) takes the case) Madison (as Liza): No! Ryan (as Derek): Cuff her! (An extra as a police office handcuffs Madison (Liza)) Madison (as Liza): Don't do this to me, Derek. I love you. Ryan (as Derek, removes the helmet): You don't love anyone but yourself, Liza. I never should've trusted you. Take her away! (The officer escorts Madison (Liza) away) Jim: Cut! Great job, everyone. I need my actors and extras to hang out for wardrobe shots. Everyone else, that's a wrap. Harvey Weinstein: Picture's looks great, Jim. I'm really excited about it. (Nolee gasps) Delancey: What? Nolee (pointed to Harvey): Talking to Jim; it's Harvey Weinstein! Chelsea: Who? Nolee: Don't you ever watch awards shows? He's, like, the biggest producer in Hollywood. This must be one of his movies. (Harvey walks by as he waves to the extras and goes over to Madison, who removes the wig) Harvey: Good job, young lady. (shakes Madison's hand) Madison: Thanks. (Delancey, Nolee, Chelsea and Barbie turned sour) Chelsea: Perfect, now she'll have an even bigger head. Audra walks over to Lindsay and Ryan Audra: Ryan, Lindsay. Lindsay: We know, wardrobe shots. We did them in the hall. Audra: Great, but there's also a reporter from The Journal here, says she spoke to your publicists? Lindsay: I'll go first. Lindsay goes to be interviewed. Madison: Hey, got a sec? Ryan: Sure. Barbie: I bet she's gonna tell him all about our wrap party, and how lame it is. Chelsea: Doubtless. Madison: Today was my last day on the set, and you guys go back to LA after this weekend, so I wanted to make sure we got some time together, you know, before you go away. Ryan: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't this weekend. I've got stuff to do. Madison: All weekend? Like what? Ryan: Oh, you know, interviews, all those parties, some celebrity charity thing. Madison: Oh, sounds fun. I can come with you. Ryan: You wanna crash the parties and the charity thing? Madison: Well, it wouldn't be crashing, I mean, they'd let you bring your girlfriend, right? Ryan: Well, yeah, if I had a girlfriend, sure, but then I wouldn't have as much fun going to the parties, right? (Madison becomes shocked. Ryan becomes concerned) You didn't think...you didn't think you were my girlfriend, right? (Lindsay, Delancey, Chelsea, Barbie and Nolee overhears the conversation) Madison (embarrassed): No! Me, your girlfriend? No way. Ryan (relieved, chuckled): Good, good cause I was afraid...I mean, you're fun and all, but I mean, pretty soon we wouldn't be in the same orbit, you know. Madison: Right. Well, have a safe trip back to LA. Ryan: Thanks, see you in the movies. (Madison laughs before hiding her face in dismay) Ryan: You guys ready for me? Journalist: Yeah, we're all done. When Ryan goes to be interviewed, Madison rushes home, crying Lindsay: Madison? (goes over to the girls) You guys should check on Madison. Delancey: Yeah, right. Lindsay: You know, what? She's your friend, and she just got really hurt. Chelsea: Good! Now she knows how it feels. Lindsay: Whatever. Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but from what Madison told me you're suppose to be really close. I see what's she going through a million times, and trust me, she needs her friends right now. But hey. If that's what you really are, I guess she was wrong. (walks off as the girls look at one another) (Scene: Madison's Pad with a heartbroken Madison laying on her bed thinking on the moments she seemingly shared with Ryan and how she grew increasingly indifferent to her friends over the past two weeks as "Starlight" plays) Barbie (voicemail): Madison, it's Barbie. We kinda overheard what happened with Ryan. Are you there? Please pick up. (Madison covers up her face and ignores the call) Chelsea (voicemail): Missed you at school today. You there? Please talk to us. (Madison gets a little angry and ignores the call) Nolee (voicemail): It's Nolee. Madison, please don't be embarrassed. We're your friends, just call us, okay? (Madison turns her back and ignores the call) Delancey (voicemail): Madison, I'm calling from the other side of your door. If you don't open up by the count of three, you leaves us no choice but to make your room completely unlivable. 1...2...3. We warned you. (after trying to call her several times, they go to her house and starts banging on her bedroom door) Madison (gets out of bed): Okay. Fine. (opens the door and lets the girls in) You can come in, just stop. Barbie: Hey, are you okay? Madison: You mean aside from being the biggest idiot on the face of the earth? Delancey: Yeah, aside from that. (Nolee ) What? It's true. Nolee: I know, but you don't need to rub it in. Madison: It's okay. I deserve it. Chelsea: Yeah, you kinda do. Madison: He was so stupid, and I listen to every word he said just because he's a big star and I wanted him to like me. How lame is that? Barbie: Pretty lame. Madison: And you're my best friends and I treated you like dirt. It's completely unforgivable. Nolee: No, it's not. It's bad, but it's not unforgivable. Chelsea: You made a mistake. You're sorry for it, right? Madison: Sooo unbelievably sorry. If I could take back, I would in a heartbeat. Barbie: So, we've had a couple bad weeks. That doesn't take away a lifetime of friendship. Madison: I really hope not. Barbie: Not a chance. (Girls group hug) Delancey: So, wrap party. The guys are still throwing it tonight if you're up for it. Madison: What is it, just a bunch of us hanging out and listening to music? Barbie: Pretty much. Madison (feels happy): I can't think of anything better. (6 months later... Scene: ) Six months later, the girls have a spa day together and prepare to attend the red carpet premiere of Spy Society. The girls and guys take a limo to the premiere, where they walk down the red carpet with Lindsay. Ryan arrives in a limo soon after and asks Lindsay and Madison to ditch the "hangers-on" and watch the movie together with him. However, they have no desire to hang out with Ryan and leave him outside as they go to watch the film with their best friends. Category:My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Category:Transcripts